wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Stonebreaker
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 1,450 | crecla = Elemental | school = Life | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Life | minion = Polluted Earth Walker | minion2 = | world = MooShu | location = Tatakai Outpost | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech: You have no power over me! You will be broken! | spell1 = Lifeblade | spell2 = Life Trap | spell3 = Weakness | spell4 = Death Shield | spell5 = Leprechaun | spell6 = Nature's Wrath | spell7 = Seraph | spell8 = Kraken | spell9 = Troll | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 63-71 | hat1 = Cowl of Watchfulness | hat2 = Hat of the Observant | hat3 = Helm of Struggling | hat4 = Heedful Headwraps | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Stonebreaker's Tunic | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of Consideration | boots2 = Sandals of Humor | boots3 = Stonebreaker's Boots | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Stonebreaker's Staff | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Stonebreaker's Dirk | athame2 = Kris of the Pensive Ones | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Ring of Detachment | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = throwing star case | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Wyldfire | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Commoner Sense | quest2 = | quest3 = }}